Why They Don't Speak a one shot story (Gruvia fanfic)
by jerna.collins
Summary: In the Fairy Tail School for Mages, it rains everyday due to Juvia's rain and everyone seems to be okay about it except for Gray Fullbuster who never exchanged a single word with Juvia. But she will eventually know what the reason is, why the ice mage ignores her and the answer to the big "Why?" is far more greater than Juvia imagined.


I'm not very good at writing but I hope you'll like it.

Note: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Why They Don't Speak

A Fairy Tail (Gruvia) Fanfiction

It started to rain whenever Juvia is around when her mom died when she was young. Juvia's dad has always been there for Juvia. He still is. He made mistakes before, mistakes that involved a lot of lives but he changed. He had quit his last job to focus on Juvia now.

Isn't it that when it rains, it reminds someone of their bad memories—memories that they try very hard to lock away from their minds. And because it always rain when Juvia is around and that Juvia is always with dad, those dark memories he tried hard to forget; comes back.

Yes, Juvia brings nothing but depression. And Juvia loathes herself for it. But Juvia is glad that there are people that accept her for who she is. That fact would at least lessen the hatred Juvia feels for herself.

Juvia is a senior at the Fairy Tail School for Mages and it seems like everybody is already used to the thing that it rains EVERY DAY. But there is one person who seems to be annoyed. Our class now is Second Origin: Its Nature and Benefits. After this, it'll be lunch time already.

The person who seems to be annoyed that it rains every day is currently sitting near the window. The raindrops are like tears dripping on the glass. He stares at it, his black-colored eyes full of depression and something else. Anger maybe?

He runs his fingers through his black hair and takes a deep breath. It's a good thing our teacher is so engrossed in teaching that he doesn't notice Gray Fullbuster not paying him any attention. Gray is probably the ONLY senior that doesn't talk to Juvia and at the same time, he's the only one Juvia doesn't talk to, too. He must really despise Juvia because of the rain. It's okay. Juvia could live with that. But we've been together in group projects and group missions—these are requirements every grading period—yet, he never even exchanged a single word with Juvia.

Juvia notices him fooling around with Natsu all the time and he seems happy when he's with our other classmates. Juvia must be very depressing, is she not?

Our teacher dismisses us and Lucy stands up from her seat and sits on Juvia's desk, like she always does.

"Juvia, I brought sandwiches, so don't bother to go to the cafeteria anymore."

"Virgo must have packed too much again?" Juvia asks.

Lucy nods. "She did. Anyway, Levy, Erza and Wendy are staying here, too. I've decided that while eating, let's play 'Spin the Bottle' on the floor."

Typical Lucy. She always have things up her sleeves. Juvia agrees with her and Erza approaches us. Before she could protest, Lucy says, "Don't worry, Erza. I brought you some strawberry cake."

"Nice," Erza replies, full of delight.

All five of us are now sitting on the floor, eating sandwich—except for Erza because she's eating strawberry cake. Lucy spins the bottle and Juvia prays that it won't point to her, hopefully and it doesn't. It points to Levy.

"Truth," she says.

"You like Gajeel, don't you?" Erza asks with a grin.

Levy bites her lower lip and she is blushing as red as a rose. She slowly nods her head. And we all erupt in laughter and squeals of delight and all that stuff.

Juvia decides: if the bottle points to her, Juvia will say "dare." Juvia would rather make them order her to do something than make her tell the truth. But the thing is: Juvia doesn't hide anything. But still . . .

Wendy spins the bottle and Juvia is certain that it will stop in front of her and Juvia's heart beats fast and it does stop in front of Juvia.

"Dare," Juvia says quietly.

There's silence for a moment and they're thinking of what to do with Juvia. Then Erza says with her voice that is too round for a girl to have, "Pull Gray inside this classroom and talk to him."

_No _is the first thing that comes to Juvia's mind. No.

"But—" Juvia starts.

"You said dare, Juvia. Look for him and do it."

Juvia sighs. Juvia told them before that Gray doesn't talk to her. They comforted Juvia. She notices the rain getting heavier outside. And Juvia remembers that Erza swore that she would find a way for Juvia and Gray to talk. And this is the only way she knows? Juvia does not like this at all. But Juvia said "dare." And Juvia will prove to them that she is not a scaredy-cat. That Juvia could talk to Gray. Juvia stands up and smiles at them.

"You're hopeless," Lucy says. "But you better give it a try."

Juvia nods her head and goes out of the classroom. Gray isn't even very hard to find. He's in the hallway, goofing around with Natsu. Juvia dips her head low and approaches them slowly. Juvia can't do this but Lucy's right: Juvia's got to try it.

When Juvia is in front of them, Nastu says, "Yo, Juvia!"

Juvia looks at them; Gray is standing as if he wasn't fooling around just a while ago. He looks serious but he manages to look cool.

"Uh, I—"

"The rain's getting heavier," Gray says to no one in particular. "This is depressing."

It's like a slap in the face that he said that in front of Juvia. It's like a knife stabbed deeply into Juvia's chest.

"Don't be rude," Natsu says.

"I'm just saying," Gray replies.

"It is okay, Juvia says. Juvia forces a smile on her face. "Gray, Juvia would like uh, to talk to you. In the classroom, if it's fine."

Juvia expects him to laugh at her or something but he locks his black-colored eyes to Juvia's sapphire ones. Juvia almost looks away but manages not to.

Natsu pushes Gray towards Juvia and says, "Giver her a chance, Droopy-eyes."

Gray nods his head. We walk back to the classroom in silence. When we arrive, neither Lucy nor Erza is there. No one's inside.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asks, pure annoyance is present in his voice.

Why did Juvia do this?! Juvia almost feels like an idiot. But this is happening, all right. And Juvia has to face it.

"Why . . . aren't you talking to Juvia?" Juvia asks slowly.

"I am now," he says.

"Juvia means . . ." _Juvia's got to pee._ "Juvia means, like, most of time."

He places his hands in his pockets, thinking.

"It's because of your dad," he says.

_What?!_

"Why?"

He takes a deep breath. "I was from one of the villages that the demon Deliora destroyed. During its destruction, my dad managed to run to the council to ask for help. And your father was the leader of the council that time. Dad brought me with him, while I was crying. My mom had to protect my grandmother and also the other people, too, so I was the one who accompanied dad," he pauses. "You were there. You were in his office, sitting and just staring at me, at us. My dad was begging your father to help us but he refused and he confessed that he was originally and secretly a member of a dark guild and that's why he refused to help us."

And it now all comes back to Juvia. Gray was the boy who was sobbing, while he and his father were standing in front of Juvia's dad. How could she forget? No wonder Gray Fullbuster despises her. All Juvia could do now is to whisper "Juvia's sorry" again and again until she and Gray have nothing to talk about anymore and he finally decides to go back to his seat as other students start filing in the classroom for this afternoon's class.

So that's why he doesn't talk to her. Gray looks out through the window's glass. Juvia stuffs her hurt feelings inside but it's still obvious that Juvia doesn't feel well, for the rain raps loudly against the window.


End file.
